


the good side

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cunnilingus, F/F, Getting Together, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: “Hey, Jeno,” Chenle says. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a pussy eating nose?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 26
Kudos: 224





	the good side

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u cooper for mentioning jeno's clit eating nose UGH.
> 
> in typical yoonenglishsummerrain fashion this is is fraught with feelings amongst the filth. sorry not sorry.

“Hey, Jeno,” Chenle says. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a pussy eating nose?”

Jeno freezes from where she was attempting to take her makeup off in the sink, turning around to look at Chenle with her eyebrows practically flying up into her hair. “What?” she says. Chenle snickers.

“You heard me. Has anyone ever told you that you have a pussy eating nose?”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means,” Chenle says, turning in her seat fully so her arms are hanging off the back of the couch, “that when you eat someone out your nose hits their clit perfectly.”

“What the fuck?”

Chenle blinks, innocuous as ever. “Just thought I’d ask.”

“I’m taking my makeup off,” Jeno says, turning back to the mirror, resolute to ignore whatever bullshit Chenle had decided was good to spout today. _Pussy eating nose_.

“And? I’m asking a question.”

Jeno refuses to turn around — or answer — though it’s not much use. She can still see Chenle in the reflection, Cheshire cat grin and all, watching Jeno through the small direct line of sight offered between the living room and the dorm bathroom.

“I’m not answering,” Jeno offers, cursing internally at the fact someone (probably Jisung) has taken her cleanser. She takes Chenle’s and squirts a liberal amount out onto her palm, making sure Chenle can see exactly what she’s doing as she works her foundation off her cheeks.

“Okay unnie,” Chenle says, singsong.

She doesn’t turn around — still watching even as Jeno comes out of the bathroom, patting her moisturiser on and heading to the kitchen to see if there’s any serviceable leftovers in their fridge. Her eyes bore into Jeno’s back as she bends down and pulls out an empty takeout container (seriously — fuck Jisung), and when Jeno turns around she decides she might just flat out throw the box at Chenle.

“What?” she says, dumping it in the bin. It lands on top of a pile of bright red hair — Renjun’s latest DIY project involving attempting to run their stylists out of business. “What is it?”

“Unnie…” Chenle says, batting her lashes. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“Why do you care so much about my nose?” Jeno says, instinctively reaching up to touch it. It’s _her_ nose. It’s not that special — apart from the fact SM hasn’t managed to get anything more than their makeup brushes on it — and no-one has ever commented on its effect on her eating pussy.

Chenle chews on the inside of her cheek for a second, before rolling her eyes. “I don’t care about your nose. I care about where I want you to put your nose.”

Heat bursts in Jeno’s stomach, spreading like sugar syrup in water. She clenches, involuntarily, has to take a breath to stop herself from thinking too hard about sticking her face between Chenle’s legs.

“Chenle,” Jeno says. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Am I?” Chenle asks, tilting her head to the side. Her hair is jet black, shoulder length, wavy, cut fresh for their upcoming comeback, and she’s wearing the oversized Gucci hoodie their fans have been joking is becoming a second skin for her.

Jeno swallows, mouth dry. “You can’t just say that,” she says, her voice weak.

“Say what?”

She’s good at the innocent act — years of an idolsona born from lack of fluency now honed into something sharp. She’s good at a lot of acts, though she doesn’t like to use them. Mostly relies on her brash tongue and body to carry her these days — not that Jeno doesn’t blame her.

She’s hot. Wicked tongue and all.

“What am I saying, Jeno? I’m not saying anything. You’re the one thinking dirty things, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one talking about how my nose is perfect for—” she lowers her voice to hissing whisper despite the fact the dorm is empty “—eating someone out.”

Chenle blinks, the slightest hint of a smile toying at the corner of her lips. “That _is_ dirty,” she muses. “You never did answer my question, though.”

“No,” Jeno says, heat creeping along her cheeks. “No-one had ever told me that.”

And there’s that grin — her cat-like canines, eyes twinkling. Chin resting on the back of the couch, cooing at Jeno. “Do you want to try it out?”

Jeno is absolutely not surprised to find out Chenle isn’t wearing anything under hoodie — is even less surprised to find out she isn’t wearing panties under her sweats.

“You are so fucking gross,” she says, even as she’s pulling back from their kiss, even as she’s absolutely sure she has Chenle’s spit in her mouth.

“You love it,” Chenle sing-songs. “All you do is call me a dirty girl, anyway.”

“You’re actually gross, though.”

“And yet you’re kissing me?”

Jeno shuts her up again with her mouth. God, her lips are so fucking _soft_. Everything about her is, really — all the lines of her body, the way her boobs feel in Jeno’s hands — but the only way to describe her lips is _plush_. Luxurious, every kiss sending sparks dancing through Jeno’s body. She’s currently sitting on her bed with her, Chenle leaning against the cushions, her sweater discarded on the floor, sweatpants pulled down slightly. She whines when Jeno pulls back again, and this time Jeno moves down her neck — kissing every inch, teasing at her nipples, reveling in the noises that fall from Chenle’s throat.

“Unnie,” she says. “Oh my god, unnie. _Jeno_.”

Chenle is hot. Has Jeno mentioned that before? Chenle is really, _really_ hot. They often joked that her and Donghyuck’s sub-unit should have been called ‘Tits ‘n Ass’, owing to the fact the two of them were very _blessed_ in both the rear and chest departments — and Jeno feels fucking blessed right now to have Chenle’s boobs right in front of her, her chest heaving as Jeno runs her tongue between her cleavage.

“Yeah?” Jeno asks, continuing to work at her nipples, Chenle bucking beneath her.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please get your mouth between my legs before I shove it there myself.”

It sends a bolt of heat to her gut, and Jeno can _feel_ the wetness between her own legs. God, she’s so fucking turned on.

She takes her hands off Chenle’s boobs to yank down her sweatpants and Chenle groans the second the air hits her, drawing her thighs together and lifting her ankles up to let Jeno throw her pants onto the floor.

“C’mon,” Jeno says, running her hands up her calves, easing her legs apart. “I can’t exactly do anything when your legs are closed.”

“Sorry,” Chenle mumbles, and she relaxes, legs tilting slightly to the side. Her face is red, flushed, sweat shining on her forehead, lips kiss bitten. “Just… shy.”

“You’re shy?” Jeno asks. “Wait, really?”

Chenle, if somehow possible, flushes an even deeper shade of red. “Shut up,” she says, all her bravado gone.

“Why?”

“I just really like you, unnie,” she says, eyes darting away. Jeno’s hands are still on her knees, and her jaw drops as she stares at her, unsure if she’s telling the truth.

“Really?”

“Yes! For ages. Oh my god, you’re so stupid.”

It feels like being slapped across the face. Twice. Chenle _likes_ her. She’d also decided to drop this info right before Jeno was about to get between her legs for the first time ever, and now Jeno feels dizzy.

“Oh my god,” she says. Zhong Chenle _likes_ her. “Really?”

“I do,” Chenle says with a nod. “But unless you have a burning matter to attend, can you please…” Her hips twitch up for a second. “I want you so badly.”

Jeno swallows, nodding. “Yeah,” she says. Chenle. Holy shit. Chenle likes her. “Okay. You okay?”

Chenle nods, and Jeno doesn’t need to nudge her legs open. She lets them fall open herself, providing Jeno with one of the best views of her life. She’s so fucking pretty — dark pubic hair, her cunt perfect and pink, the wetness of her arousal obvious.

“Holy shit,” Jeno says, and she smooths her hands down the inside of Chenle’s thighs, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her knee, reaching her fingers between her legs to brush against the wetness leaking from her.

Chenle whimpers, hand shooting up and closing around nothing. Jeno reaches up just as she goes to withdraw it and twines their fingers together for a second, kissing the inside of her thigh and looking up to make eye contact.

The look on Chenle’s face is painfully open. She supposes it has to be, Jeno is between her legs, and what had once been a stupid joke from Chenle’s side ( _pussy eating nose_? really?) had turned into _this_. Something charged, something crackling as Chenle squeezes her hand and lets go, resting her hand on her stomach instead.

“Jeno,” she whimpers. “Please.”

Jeno kisses down, teasing at Chenle’s cunt in tandem, slipping the tips of her fingers in and out and revelling at the way she clenches, trying to grasp at her.

“I will,” she says. “You’re so wet, Chenle.”

“I want you,” Chenle says. “So fucking bad.”

Jeno presses a kiss to the seam of her thigh and Chenle’s hand comes to rest on the top of her, gripping loosely at her hair. Jeno’s mildly thankful for the short cut they’d given her this comeback — no need to tie her hair back to do this.

“Yeah?” Jeno says, and she withdraws her hand to spread her lips apart, staring at the way Chenle’s cunt clenches around nothing. “You do, don’t you? You’re greedy.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay,” Jeno says.

She licks Chenle’s clit tentatively, and the reaction is explosive. Chenle’s entire body bucks up, a long whine ripping itself from her throat, an ‘ _unnie_ ’ that follows along with the next lick of Jeno’s tongue.

“Oh god,” she says, and Jeno chuckles.

“I’m not even doing anything.”

“I’m thinking about what you’re _going_ to do.”

“Well okay,” Jeno says. She smooths her hands across the inside of Chenle’s thighs, one last time, feeling the soft skin, before she hooks her hands underneath her and brings her up to her face, flicking her eyes up to meet Chenle’s as she starts to lick at her.

Chenle loses it. Her hips back up again and a torrent of swear words fall from her mouth, hand fisted uselessly in Jeno’s hair as Jeno licks at her folds, tongue circling around her clit, lips pursed to suck it into her mouth before she moves lower and licks at where Chenle is absolutely _leaking_.

In some way Jeno already knew this, but by god does Chenle have a filthy mouth. She curses in _Chinese_ when Jeno fucks her tongue inside of her, and it continues onwar, her voice pitching up, hand tight in her hair, her greedy cunt clenching around Jeno’s tongue. She tastes so fucking good Jeno thinks she might go insane, and as she fucks into Chenle her thighs quiver, twitching, pressed against the side of her head, her nose pressed right up against her clit as her hips buck up.

“Oh my god,” Chenle says, gasping. “Oh my god. Jeno. Oh fuck. Unnie, unnie, _please_.”

Jeno just moves her face, rubbing her clit with her nose as she fucks her with her tongue, drinking in the slick wetness of her cunt, and then Chenle comes. Her thighs lock up and her entire body arches up, a rush of wetness dripping into Jeno’s mouth, and she lets out an unholy whine, her grip on Jeno’s hair becoming almost painful for a second before she collapses back onto the bed, panting like she’d run a marathon.

“Jeno,” Chenle gasps, and Jeno looks up at her — eyes half closed, chest heaving, cheeks red.

She licks her — from her cunt to her clit — and Chenle’s lashes flutter, her eyes rolling back slightly as she gasps: “Oh my god.”

Jeno doesn’t waste time. She slips her fingers into her, pushing back in the mess of her spit and Chenle’s wetness, and holy _fucking hell._ She’s hot and tight and her fingers go in so easily that Jeno can’t help but gasp, even as she purses her lips and sucks her into her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth over her clit.

Chenle clenches around her, quivering, and Jeno barely gets to crook her fingers before Chenle locks up around her again, gasping and whining, another torrent of filth falling from her pink lips.

“More,” she gasps, and Jeno is insatiable — Chenle tastes so fucking good, she feels so fucking good, her orgasm pulsing in waves around her, cunt clenching as she fucks into her with her fingers, her tongue unrelenting on her clit. Chenle squirms and bucks up, hands fisted tight in her hair, and Jeno relishes it — she relishes the way she can make her fall apart, how bone deep the moan that comes from Chenle is as she comes _again_ on her fingers, shattering, her slickness dripping all over her hand, her taste thick in Jeno’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you tried to seduce me by telling me my nose was good for eating pussy,” Jeno says, grumbling. They’re lying on the couch together, Jeno’s head on Chenle’s chest, her boobs providing a wonderful pillow as they watch a frankly ridiculous action movie on the TV.

“I mean. I wasn’t wrong.”

“You _like_ me,” Jeno repeats. She still doesn’t believe it’s true. Chenle actually likes her. Chenle had just come on her fingers. Multiple times.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Chenle asks. She tucks a strand of Jeno’s hair behind her ear and leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, a gesture unbelievably tender considering the filth that had just occurred.

“I never would have thought…”

“Well it’s true. Believe it, Jeno.”

After Chenle had come for the third time she’d looked boneless — melting into a puddle, but when Jeno had offered to take care of herself she’d tugged her back down, slipped her hand into her pants and rubbed her to completion, her kisses lazy and wet, chest still heaving and slick with sweat. Jeno’s ears still feel like they’re kind of ringing, to be honest — though maybe it’s more a choir of angels that anything.

Chenle likes her.

“Does this mean…” Jeno says, trailing off. Too much?

“Mean what?” Chenle asks, her voice softening.

“That this happens again?”

“If you want it too,” Chenle says. “You already know how I feel.”

“I know, just…”

“If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, then yes,” Chenle says. She presses a kiss to Jeno’s forehead, again, and this time Jeno turns her face, reaching up to pull Chenle down for a proper kiss, deepening until the awkward angle becomes too much and they break away with a laugh.

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Jeno says. Chenle ducks her head away, that rare shyness taking her over, and when she comes back she’s grinning.

“Says you, Miss Lee Jeno. They’re lining up to give you CFs.”

Jeno reaches up to boop Chenle on the nose and Chenle giggles, her smile sparkling, eyes soft with fondness. They hold eye contact for a second and Jeno feels something gooey inside her, because holy shit. She wasn’t lying. Chenle is radiant. Impossible.

“They might be,” Jeno says. “But now I get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)


End file.
